ouills_mental_asylumfandomcom-20200215-history
Lieutenant Breadsticks
"What's an Armenia?" -LTBreadsticks on the Armenian Genocide. "IT'S COLA TIME MOTHERFUCKERS" -Bread finding some cola at last. Bio Lieutenant Breadsticks (or Elite Baker as he is referred to by Pudis) is a crazed, purple bearded, gun-loving soldier from the heart of England. He spends a lot of time looting corpses and buildings for guns to use in battle, no matter how broken or dysfunctional they may be. He is the oblivious and clumsy one of the group, often causing situations to go from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. Bread has a habit of bringing trouble with him wherever he goes, and is always in the wrong place at the wrong time. This has been the source of several problems in the past among the Asylum Dwellers, often leading to disastrous consequences. He is mildly disliked in the group because of this. His theme song is this. Backstory Lieutenant Breadsticks was born on 26th March, 1969, in Leicestershire. He was notorious for his strange sense of humour and unstable personality, making him unpopular in school. He usually listened to a lot of music due to the fact that it was the only way he could forget what was going on around him. As a teen, he was a drummer in a band until 1984. After little success he left to pursue a solo career that never got off the ground. One morning in 1990, he got a phone call to his apartment in Sheffield. It was a call from Leicester hospital. Both his parents had been caught in a fatal car crash, and both had died in the accident. Bread felt devastated by this, finding himself lost in a spiral of madness. He finally managed to get a well-paying job after several flopped interviews. Soon, he managed to get his life back together, and it was going well for him. He started going to the shooting range every Sunday as a recreational activity. He met a lot of friends here who he ended up spending a lot of time with, until one fatal night in 2001... Some of Bread's friends was in a group of gangsters who were in conflict with another group. One night Bread and his friends turned up at a petrol station to find the other gang there in their car. As the two noticed each other, it was only a matter of time until disaster struck. The two gangs suddenly started shooting at each other from behind cover in the station. Bread had no idea what to do, but ran a bit away from the station, trying to not get shot. Suddenly, a stray bullet hit a petrol tank, engulfing the petrol station in flames. That was when Breadsticks' world collapsed. Bread had gone insane. He had lost all the people close to him in two single instances. He started to lose money and eventually became homeless. That was when his life as a murderer began. Grabbing some rejected weapons from the back room of the shooting range, he donned a helmet, coat, bandanna and the name "Lieutenant Breadsticks". In 2015, after a life of crime and murder for 13 years, Bread was finally tracked down by police while enjoying a plate of fish and chips in an abandoned warehouse. He was brought down and sent in a truck to the Isle of Wight Mental Asylum. Unbeknownst to them, he had secretly smuggled his old weapons with him in a bag he said contained CDs which they believed (he had a layer of CDs over the weapons which somehow worked) to keep until "the opportune time". Roles in major events LTBreadsticks played a large role in the breakout, grabbing his old equipment he smuggled with him and going with Ouill and the rest of their squad to take over the asylum. He was responsible for the deaths of many higher-ups and ended up destroying the west wing of the asylum beyond repair. This was fixed later when the squad took control of the asylum and turned it into a balcony area. Breadsticks took up the role of Pudis' second-in-command during the The War of Maroon Mary, proving his worth to the commie robot during the battles. He helped make strategies and plan army movements, which proved helpful in the final hours, where they saved Ouill from Crimson's grasp and reforming the group, where they started to repair the asylum after it took heavy damage in the last battle. Breadsticks was the main driving force that drove the Blackout away (presumalbly due to his hatred of Entity). He destroyed most of the Corrupt Guards and helped Llux and Pudis stop the Blackout. He, technically, cut off Wafflefive's hand after knocking his body, and Entity along with it, off of the roof of the asylum. Position in the group Breadsticks found a place in the group as their wild card, he is often referred to as "The Gunman" due to his love for guns. He is very unpredictable and reckless and his actions can both benefit and hurt the Dwellers. No matter how much he is told to stop with his wacky and insane ideas, Bread continues to throw himself head-first into battle, which often ends up with him falling balls deep in certain disaster. Trivia * His real name is Orlando Jules-Peppers. * Bread found his helmet in his father's attic back in the 70's. He still doesn't know it's a Nazi helmet. * It is unknown why Breadsticks has such suicidal tendencies, though the dwellers believe it might be due to what he's lost in the past. * Despite his name, Lieutenant Breadsticks hasn't eaten a breadstick since he was 13 years old. He just liked the name. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Gallery 20170520170912 1.jpg|Bread's mugshot. Stop reading this.jpg|Bread cornered by soldiers during Maroon Mary. Stylo Knockoff (alt).jpg|Bread, Ouill and Wafflefive in a stolen mustang.